Alcool Alcôve
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Gokû x Sanzô. PWP, lime. Quand Sanzô a trop bu, cela devient fort intéressant...


**Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, cette fic est PWP, c'est-à-dire en anglais « Plot ? What Plot ? ». En français, cela donne « L'histoire ? Quelle histoire ? ». Vous l'aurez compris, cette fic n'a pas vraiment de but en soi, si ce n'est de mettre en scène nos petits bishônen (beaux jeunes hommes) préférés, Sanzô et Gokû, dans des situations compromettantes. Il y a juste une tout' tout' p'tite histoire quand même, s'inspirant d'ailleurs de l'épisode de la saison 2 sur l'alcool de singe. lol**

**Pour ne pas semer la confusion en voyant Sanzô et Gokû déjà ensemble, j'ai choisi de situer cette fic entre deux autres de mes fics (« Conséquences logiques » et « Ombre alternative »). Depuis la fin de CL, quelques jours ont passé. Mentions de Hakkai, Gojô, Nataku et Hakuryû, même s'ils ne font que de la figuration ici, gomen !**

**Avertissements**** : Cette fic est plutôt 939 que 393. Même si je pense généralement que la dominante de ce couple est le 393, ça ne me pose pas problème d'aller dans l'autre sens de temps en temps. Il ne sera question ici que de lime, pas de lemon.**

**Disclaimer**** : Pas à moi (snif !). Propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura.**

**Je dédie cette fic à ma petite Baka Saru qui a bien de la patience avec moi pour attendre la fic sur Get Backers que je lui ai promis il y a déjà fort longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alcool Alcôve**

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Le Sanzô ikkô s'était arrêté dans une petite auberge pour la nuit. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils voyageaient tous ensemble avec Nataku. La bataille contre Ritôten semblait déjà lointaine. En effet, ils s'étaient évertués lors de ces derniers jours à faire retomber la pression tout en continuant leur route vers l'ouest.

Rien d'étonnant alors que lors de cette soirée tranquille dans le petit bar à l'ambiance cosy et chaleureuse où était organisée un concours de boisson, Sanzô, Hakkai et Gojô aient voulu y participer.

Nataku et Gokû, ne buvant pas, s'étaient contentés de regarder la scène, encourageant leurs champions. Ils étaient, pour leur part, tout occupés à vider les réserves de nourriture de l'auberge.

Ce qui avait provoqué cette situation ?

Gokû poussa un soupir en y repensant, juste avant d'engouffrer un autre nikuman tout en regardant Sanzô. Celui-ci ne le remarquait même pas, trop occupé à jeter des regards noirs vers Gojô qui les lui rendait bien.

Au départ, le moine n'avait pas eu l'intention de participer à ce concours. Après s'être relaxés, lavés, changés et prélassés dans leurs chambres et après avoir visité la ville, ils étaient venus là pour manger avant de monter se reposer. Seulement, Gojô avait tout simplement _osé_ provoquer le blond en claironnant à tout va que le moine de faible constitution ne pourrait jamais le battre et boire plus que lui sans être malade toute la nuit et qu'il abandonnerait bien vite.

Est-il nécessaire de dire quelle fut la réaction du beau blond ?

Depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, la compétition faisait rage entre Sanzô et Gojô. Tous les autres clients du bar avaient depuis longtemps abandonné, nombre d'entre eux claironnant des chants ou bien dormant d'un sommeil lourd. Cependant, Sanzô et Gojô tenaient ferme, sous l'admiration de ceux qui étaient encore éveillés.

Gokû sourit légèrement, ses yeux fixés sur le blond. Celui-ci ne le vit pas cependant, trop concentré à maintenir son absorption d'alcool au même niveau que le demi-youkai aux cheveux rouges. Mine de rien, la chaleur de l'alcool commençait à monter à leurs joues. Ils étaient visiblement éméchés mais ils faisaient pourtant tout pour démontrer le contraire en toisant l'autre de haut.

Gokû laissa cette fois-ci échapper un éclat de rire. Un Sanzô ne serait-ce qu'un peu ivre était vraiment une chose intéressante à voir. C'était aussi rare que de le voir sourire ou rire. Gokû détourna un peu les yeux du blond qu'il avait du mal à quitter du regard pour voir où en était Hakkai.

Nul besoin de préciser que Hakkai avait lui aussi voulu participer. Sauf que dans son cas, il ne s'agissait pas de compétition. Il buvait _pour le plaisir_. Et ce n'était certainement pas ce soir encore qu'ils verraient un Hakkai en état d'ivresse. Hakkai tenait décidément vraiment bien l'alcool. Et personne, même pas Gojô ou Sanzô, n'irait dire le contraire.

La soirée avança encore, amoncelant les bouteilles vides sur les tables. Et bientôt, ce fut le propriétaire du bar qui termina le concours en annonçant d'une voix joyeuse la victoire de Hakkai… suivi par deux ex-aequo, Gojô et Sanzô.

C'est donc un peu par la force que Gokû et Hakkai avaient dû séparer les deux ex-aequo en question qui s'énervaient de plus en plus l'un après l'autre, se chamaillant à qui mieux mieux sur leur prouesses alcoolifères. (1)

C'est quand Sanzô sortit son flingue, pour le pointer d'une façon plus que chancelante et approximative vers le demi-youkai tout aussi énervé, que Gokû et Hakkai, doutant de la capacité à viser juste – ou plutôt dans ce cas, moins juste – du moine dans son état, avaient décidé de les séparer pour de bon et les entraîner, bon gré mal gré, dans leurs chambres respectives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est donc à reculons, les bras autour du torse du blond, le tirant dans un effort surhumain vers lui, que Gokû les fit entrer tous deux à l'intérieur de la chambre. Hakkai faisait de même devant la chambre juste en face de la leur.

Sans leur intervention, Sanzô et Gojô auraient sans l'ombre d'un doute été en train de s'étriper. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Nataku qui observait la scène, une goutte d'eau sur le front, et à Hakkai qui répondit de même, Gokû ferma la porte, à clé, s'affairant immédiatement à la cacher dans un tiroir d'une main, tout en gardant captif le moine agité dans l'autre.

– Gokû, lâche moi ! Je dois étriper ce type !

Gokû retint un petit rire, amusé par la situation.

– Je sais. Mais tu risques de le regretter demain matin une fois dégrisé…

Sanzô fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je regretterais d'éradiquer ce cafard miteux! Et puis je ne suis pas ivre d'abord.

Gokû haussa un sourcil, amusé.

– Ah oui ?

Il lâcha le blond d'un coup. Ce dernier, qui tentait toujours de se dégager, faillit perdre l'équilibre, légèrement titubant. Gokû le rattrapa d'une main autour du poignet ganté de noir pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas. Sanzô retint un râlement. Il se retourna tant bien que mal, dégageant son poignet d'un mouvement rageur, pour jeter un regard noir au jeune homme, malgré que sa vision embrumée par l'alcool vacille quelque peu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Gokû sourit un peu plus. Apparemment, Sanzô avait déjà oublié qu'il était sensé aller étriper Gojô.

– Tu as trop bu, admets-le. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être fier parfois !

Sanzô avança vers lui, s'efforçant de marcher le plus droit possible. Tout tanguait autour de lui, mais à part ça il se sentait bien, _vraiment_ bien. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement outré. Qu'est-ce que ce saru osait insinuer ? Il savait très bien tenir l'alcool et il n'était certainement pas affecté par quelques verres…

Sanzô se fit grognon.

– Ce n'est pas une question d'être fier ou pas ! Je ne suis pas ivre, un point c'est tout, bakazaru !

Gokû sourit un peu plus, ses yeux brillants d'amusement plongés dans ceux du blond. Ceux-ci brillaient du même éclat, mais Gokû soupçonnait que l'alcool y soit pour beaucoup. Il retint un éclat de rire.

– Tu devrais aller dormir. Je prends une douche vite fait et je te rejoins.

Gokû se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bisou sur la joue du blond et fila à la salle de bain. Sanzô le suivit du regard, comme étonné par l'impertinence du jeune homme.

Le moine s'avança après quelques secondes vers le lit et s'y assis avec précaution. Il regarda tant bien que mal la chambre. Celle-ci tournait tel un manège lancé à vive allure. Il grogna et ferma les yeux. C'était déjà mieux. Il ôta son haut noir et ses longs gants avec lenteur.

Il aurait peut-être dû reprendre lui aussi une douche, mais il ne se voyait pas trop retraverser la pièce qui dansait autour de lui.

Ok, peut-être était-il un peu éméché, mais pas autant que le saru avait insinué…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Gokû ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, Sanzô était encore assis sur le lit, ses yeux fermés, ses mains sur la tête. Il avait encore sa robe de moine attachée à sa taille. Gokû qui avait été amusé par l'état du moine peu longtemps avant commença à s'inquiéter de son attitude. Il s'approcha, se penchant vers lui. Il posa avec douceur une main sur son épaule.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Sanzô ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur le torse nu du jeune homme, errèrent le long des muscles jusqu'à tomber sur les épaules tout aussi finement musclées et remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son visage, le scrutant attentivement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

– Sanzô ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Gokû regarda alors les bras de Sanzô se glisser autour de sa taille et l'attirer vers lui, le serrant quelque peu possessivement. Sanzô posa sa tête contre son ventre, comme écoutant d'une oreille le corps du jeune homme. Ses cheveux faisaient de doux chatouillis sur la peau nue de Gokû. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs failli perdre son équilibre sous la surprise du geste inattendu. Il posa une main sur la tête blonde, malaxant les cheveux soyeux sous ses doigts, toujours un peu inquiet, mais il sourit devant l'action inattendue.

– Tu devrais vraiment dormir si tu veux récupérer et être en forme demain.

Il lui sembla entendre le moine murmurer un 'je-n'ai-pas-l'intention-de-dormir' contre sa peau et quelques secondes après, Gokû eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit des baisers parcourir son ventre, remontant vers son torse. Les bras autour de sa taille remontèrent eux aussi jusqu'à s'accrocher à son cou et à l'obliger à se baisser. Quelques secondes plus tard, la bouche de Sanzô s'aventurait sur son cou, provoquant une respiration saccadée chez le jeune homme. Le blond l'avait attiré vers le lit, les laissant tous deux à moitié allongés, Gokû restant en équilibre de ses deux bras appuyés sur le lit. Il protesta.

– Arrête, tu n'es ni en forme, ni vraiment maître de tes actions.

Ces paroles finirent d'achever la patience de Sanzô. Ses lèvres quittèrent momentanément le cou du jeune homme pour lui murmurer.

– C'est ce que tu penses ?

Gokû s'apprêtait à répondre quand les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion et douceur en pleine bouche, chassant toute pensée cohérente de son esprit. La bouche du blond avait un fort goût de bon alcool et Gokû qui n'avait toujours pas goûté à une goutte d'alcool s'en délecta. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs bouches s'explorèrent avec envie. Gokû n'avait pas eu d'autre expérience en la matière avec quiconque d'autre, mais il avait la forte intuition que Sanzô était particulièrement doué pour embrasser. Gokû laissa échapper un faible gémissement dans leur baiser, ce qui encouragea le moine à continuer. Sanzô menait visiblement la danse, malgré qu'il soit allongé sous le jeune homme.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Gokû se redressa légèrement, reprenant ses esprits. Il voulut encore une fois contester leur situation compromettante lorsque ses yeux ceux de Sanzô, brillants sous l'effet de l'alcool. Tous les deux avaient fini enlacés sur le lit sans que Gokû s'en rende compte. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ça.

– Sanzô, tu n'es pas en état.

Sanzô se contenta le regarder, ses yeux se fermant un peu. Sa tête tournait et lui semblait brûlante. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Gokû pour l'attirer à nouveau à lui mais Gokû résista, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Sanzô. Il le regardait avec sérieux. Sanzô soupira intérieurement mais il le regarda d'un air plus doux.

– Je sais ce que je fais.

Gokû avait visiblement du mal à le croire.

– Tu pourrais le regretter demain, et je ne voudrais pas…

Gokû semblait incertain. Sanzô sembla pensif un instant et posa son autre main sur la tête du jeune homme pour l'attirer vers lui jusqu'à être nez-à-nez.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, baka.

Il décrocha un peu sa tête du lit pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, ses cheveux blonds se balançant au gré de la loi de la gravité. Sa bouche intercalait de profonds baisers électriques chargés de milliers de sensations avec des baisers doux et éphémères. Gokû ne put que céder et bientôt, sans plus trop y réfléchir, les caresses s'étaient faites plus insistantes, chacun explorant la moindre parcelle de peau tombant entre leurs doigts. En quelques secondes, ils avaient fini entièrement dévêtus sous les draps, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre. Ils étaient prêts à passer à des caresses plus intimes quand Gokû occupé à attaquer goulûment le cou du blond entendit quelque chose murmuré tout bas tout son oreille qui le fit frissonner. Cela avait été prononcé si bas qu'il pensa avoir rêvé.

_Lui faire l'A... ?_

Il n'osait même pas formuler dans ses pensées les mots qu'il avait entendus. Il releva la tête, abandonnant la peau accaparée jusque là par ses lèvres, pour regarder avec incertitude Sanzô.

Depuis qu'ils étaient finalement ensemble, ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de faire quelques fois l'amour, mais c'est toujours Sanzô qui avait mené leurs ébats, mise à part une seule fois (2) ; mais cela avait été sous la demande expresse de Gokû, à laquelle le blond avait cédé sans trop rechigner malgré une certaine hésitation.

C'est pourquoi l'entendre formuler son désir, et particulièrement celui-ci, aussi clairement était vraiment surprenant. Gokû se demanda vaguement si l'alcool y était pour quelque chose. En fait, cela devait forcément avoir un rapport. Un Sanzô éméché était vraiment… _perturbant_.

Gokû chercha la confirmation dans les yeux de son protecteur. Le visage du blond un peu rougi par la chaleur provoquée par l'alcool et leurs caresses combinés sembla soudain avoir gagné une teinte légèrement plus foncée mais il ne dit rien.

Gokû le fixa encore un peu, hésitant, et puis peu à peu, baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent à nouveau celles de Sanzô. Il l'embrassa avec la plus grande douceur qu'il put, avec lenteur. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, s'y plongeant d'une caresse. Les mains de Sanzô s'aventurèrent quant à elles à caresser la taille et le creux du dos du jeune homme. Les caresses s'accentuèrent de part et d'autre, errant sur leurs ventres, leurs torses, leurs cuisses… Leurs doigts jouaient des sensations grisantes de leur toucher, sans se lasser des réactions toujours renouvelées, de ces frissons partagés parcourant leurs corps.

Soudainement, la main de Gokû quitta la chaleur régnant sous les draps pour errer sur la table de nuit, tâtonnant jusqu'à ouvrit le tiroir où il avait laissé un petit tube. Ce dernier lui avait été offert discrètement par… Hakkai, peu après la bataille contre Ritôten. L'objet, ou plutôt son contenu s'était révélé très utile. Leurs premières relations n'avaient pas été vraiment douloureuses ; cependant, un peu d'aide était la bienvenue si elle pouvait atténuer la gêne première.

Il employa le produit lubrifiant avec soin sur lui-même et peu après, s'introduit lentement dans le corps de la personne qu'il aimait. Il sentit Sanzô retenir son souffle et se crisper un peu. Beaucoup moins que la dernière fois néanmoins. Gokû se sentit pourtant obligé de murmurer quelques mots tendres d'excuses et d'amour à son oreille. Quand la situation était inversée, il se rappela qu'à ce moment-là, Sanzô ne disait jamais rien ; cependant, il restait un instant immobile, donnant de douces caresses à son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende complètement avant de continuer. Gokû sourit intérieurement et embrassa plusieurs fois le visage de Sanzô. Celui avait ses yeux fermés. Finalement, Gokû sentit les mains du blond glisser vers le haut de son dos et s'y agripper, son corps se relâchant graduellement.

A partir de cet instant, leurs baisers reprirent au rythme d'un doux balancement entre leurs reins, une douce friction de leur peau ponctuée de gémissements et de cris étouffés. Le nom de l'autre sortait de temps à autre en un murmure de la bouche de l'autre. Leurs corps en sueur semblaient fondre et se confondre, des gouttes se formant sur leurs peaux en feu, glissant sur leurs ventres, leurs dos, suivant leurs courbes. Des frissons les parcouraient à intervalles réguliers.

Ouvrant momentanément les yeux, Gokû dégagea des cheveux trempés de sueur du front de Sanzô, découvrant le chakra rouge vif. C'est à ce moment-là que Sanzô ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Sanzô passa une main sur la mâchoire en nage du jeune homme, son pouce venant effleurer sa bouche. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux toujours plongés dans l'autre alors que leur rythme s'accélérait.

Sanzô fut le premier à céder, fermant les yeux, ses lèvres venant toucher le visage et les lèvres de Gokû qui le rejoignit une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, joue contre joue, il leur fallut un bon moment pour reprendre leur respiration. Et quand cela arriva, Gokû rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Sanzô s'endormait. Il sourit légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelques mots murmurés.

– La prochaine fois, on boira le sake ensemble.

Gokû fut surpris à ces mots. Jusqu'à présent, Sanzô ne l'avait jamais laissé boire d'alcool jusqu'à présent, le jugeant trop immature. Il sourit.

Hai. (3)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand Sanzô se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit, c'est une douleur immense lui triturant le crâne. Il fit une grimace. Il valait mieux rester allongé encore un peu.

Que s'était-il passé hier soir ?

Il tourna la tête qu'il tenait encore d'une main pour voir où il était. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps nu recouvert jusqu'au torse de Gokû allongé vers lui à ses côtés.

Il l'observa un moment et un sourire se dessina imperceptiblement.

Il se redressa sur le coude et passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune youkai, recouvrant une de ses oreilles, il se baissa jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres offertes à lui, ses cheveux mi-longs tombant sur le visage de l'endormi.

Il leva la tête, observant toujours le jeune homme quand un rayon de soleil s'infiltra par la fenêtre jusqu'à se poser sur lui. Il détourna le regard vers l'astre perturbateur.

Un nouveau jour. Une autre étape dans leur voyage.

Cependant, avant ça, il avait un détail à régler.

Oh ! Un petit détail de rien du tout.

Il devait juste finir d'étriper un certain cafard…

FIN.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D La boucle est bouclée à la fin. Vous aurez noté que c'est une allusion au fait que Sanzô se rappelle bien de ce qui s'est passé la veille. lol**

**Prochainement, un autre one-shot inspiré par ma liloo-chan qui sera dans un tout autre style avec du 393 et 585 ! ;-)**

**Reviews ? (big chibi eyes) Elles sont toujours énormément appréciées par l'auteur. ;-) Biz !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Au cas où quelqu'un se demanderait (sait-on jamais lol), ce mot n'existe pas, du moins, je ne le pense pas lol

(2) Pour ceux qui ont lu CL, le 939 est suggéré dans le dernier chapitre. ;-) C'est d'ailleurs un peu à cause de ça que l'idée de faire un one-shot là-dessus m'est venue... assez souvent à vrai dire lol Je n'avais pas oser le faire sur CL, pensant que ça ne plairait pas. Bref… je comble cette lacune ici pour ceux que ça intéresse… il y en a un peu à qui ça intéresse _? (fait toc toc sur l'écran)_ Youhou ! Il y a quelqu'un derrière cet écran ? Rassurez moi ! (Snif !) lol

(3) 'Oui' en japonais.


End file.
